Courage
by tenrosessss
Summary: Takes place after Entice. There are much bigger problems for Zara and Astley as Pixie Queen and King.There's a traitor in the Pixie Land and Astley fears his life along with Zara's is in danger. I'm not really good at summaries so just go with it for now.


I stare at her face.  
>That face that I longed to see for ages.<br>Betty White, my grandmother was standing before me.  
>I missed her so much, she was the closest to my father that I'd ever get<br>and I greatly treasured her existence, seeing her now was like an impossible dream.  
>Betty hated me and I couldn't prevent her for hating me. I risked everything I could to get Nick back, even my own life.<p>

She takes a step forward towards me, happiness dispersed through her face. Or so I thought. She places a hand on my shoulder firmly. I stay still, frozen. I can't move towards her.  
>''Betty. .'' I manage slowly. 'I feel weird'' She pushes me backwards.<br>I stumble over my feet, falling back onto the ground.

''Zara. Darling'' I hear her say, but my mind has become jumbled.

I can't think straight. All her words get muddled into side my head.  
>She kneels down to reach me as I am lying on the floor.<br>I close my eyes, hoping that everything I am just experiencing in this moment in time is a dream. Besides, I was the one for having extravagant dreams.  
>But when I open them, I realize that Betty is no longer in my presence.<br>_Where could she have gone?_ There is a familiar figure in the distance that I cannot make builds up inside of me.  
><em>Is it Betty?<em>

I hear the faint sound of growling getting louder and coarser as the minutes fly by. The figure approaches me and my heart beat runs wild with fear. It is Betty. She smirks at me, her eyes aren't warm and comforting, and they are more cold and bitter than anything else. She takes hold of my arm and grips it tightly. I flinch at the pain that I am feeling. A burning sensation builds up in my arms; my whole arm feels like it is on fire.

Looking around the forest, I realize that there's no-body around to  
>help me. This part of the forest is completely sealed off from the rest of the Pixie Land.<p>

''Betty, where are my friends?'' My voice is as soft as a whisper.

She snarls at me. ''Poor little Zara, she couldn't help herself could she? She only cared about herself no-one else. That's why little Zara I'm going to help you...''

Something about the way she said the last few words sends shivers down my spine and I understand instantly what Betty wants.  
>To Kill me.<p>

''No Betty! No!'' I hear Issie giggle. _What is going on?_I open my eyes and rub them. There is a bead of sweat on my forehead,  
>I wipe it away with the palm of my hand. So what I just experienced was a dream. A useless little dream. It felt really real.<br>I look around the room; Nick is seated beside me, holding my hand firmly. He smiles at me when I stare at him.  
>''Betty was going to kill me'' I say in a monotone. Issie and Nick glance at each other and they smile, like there's nothing wrong about that.<br>But then they realize I am serious. ''Zara it was just a dream. It wasn't real. I mean Betty would never want to hurt you'' Issie assures me.

''But she was going to kill me in my dream. And she hasn't even come back to say she loves me.''

Nick frowns, confused. ''What? Betty left. Why?''

''Long story'' I say, hoping at the back of my mind that he will let this conversation slide as then I will have to explain to him why I turned into a pixie. A conversation I never want to go beyond.

''Tell me, Zara. What happened? I'll go talk to Betty. Tell her how you were feeling'' His eyes plead for me to tell him.

''Nick I can't-''

He stands up now. Looking down on me, he growls. 'Why won't you tell me?'' He shakes my shoulders softly but I still feel weak under  
>his touch. Tears well up in my eyes, I want to cry.<p>

''Well... Why should I tell you? You never told me about your parents. You lied. Issie and Devyn told me the truth''

''Zara I didn't want you to know because I knew you were already feeling upset about your father and I didn't want to hurt you anymore; you know I love you Zara. I don't want anyone to hurt you, I'll talk to Betty if you want, if that's what is making you upset I will''

Maybe I should tell him, I mean it would make things 100 times easier. There will be no more awkward moments between us and it can  
>be like the old times. <em>Who are you kidding, Zara?<em>_Nothing can ever be like the old times. You are pixie now._


End file.
